Life's a dance
by SaRaPiE
Summary: Music is the universal language of mankind. No particular pairing but at the moment it's mostly Lily/James. These are some random songfics I put together. Reviews would be appreciated, enjoy! :
1. The Way I loved You LilyJamesOC

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

"You look beautiful, Lily. Are you ready to go?"  
He asks as I enter the common room from the girls' dormitory.  
I smile, say a polite thank you and allow him to help me out of the portrait hole.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

It's was a perfect date, but something is off. Everything is too perfect. A few months ago I wouldn't have noticed a difference. My ideal evening had been pulled off to the very last flower. Now if I were to truly think about it, flashes of rain drops, broom rides, and kitchens seem much more appealing. What has happened to the clean cut-no risk-uptight head girl? Here's the word for tonight: dull. The restaurant is too syrupy sweet, too happy couple. The conversation is small talk, no real meaning behind future plans. I can say I plan to be an auror and he can say a healer without me worrying about his night shift possibilities. He can say he plans to travel abroad without me wanting to go with him.

This is the get-to-know-you stage, something I never had to experience with James. We knew each other from the start. He knew what I wanted and what I needed were two different things. I could say lazy afternoon and he could tell I needed an adventure. 

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

We're walking back to the common room and it's quiet. Standing stiffly, a certain "respectable" amount of space between us, I wish he would say something, or act like a teenage boy for once. I tell him goodnight and he timidly hugs me, saying he'll meet me at 7 tomorrow morning.

Sure enough, 7 a.m. on the dot, he's waiting. I apologize for writing at the table, but explain I just got a letter from my parents. He says it's no problem and to tell my mother hello, and ask my father about his latest car project. The silence, as usual, is a comfortable one. For the second time in 24 hours I find it uneasy._  
_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

Things haven't been the same for the last three weeks. I can tell this is the make it or break it point. I'm not sure if this will be worth it. I see a mop of black hair and I know I'm just wasting my time. Sure enough, later that night, he ends it. The request to remain friends is made and I just fake a smile and pretend I'm feeling something I should be. After he leaves, I don't pretend. I don't feel hurt, betrayed, angry or sad. I just sit and stare into the fire as the room around me slowly empties. 

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now_

_I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

I felt him standing there before he sat down. I was so used to the feel of his eyes watching me I could tell the difference out of 100 people.  
"So it's over now isn't it?"  
I mutely nod, still staring into the fire.  
"Why'd you do it Lils?"  
He didn't say what 'it' was, but I knew. Why _did _I break up with him?  
"I'm scared, James, He already killed my parents to get to me. What if it was you next? I couldn't handle that. We're safer this way." I met his gaze with my tear filled one. The hazel was overpowering.  
"That will never happen, Lily. You don't think I'm terrified of someone hurting you? I couldn't live without you. I won't live without you."

_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

**The song is The way I loved you by Taylor Swift. Paring is Lily/OC Lily/James. Reviews are welcome and if you have any ideas/requests just drop me a line with the song title/quote/situation and the people involved and I'll make it happen. Thanks for reading!**

**-SaRaPiE :)**_  
_


	2. She's a Lady LilyJames

**She's a lady - Forever the Sickest Kids Lily/James**

_**I'm in love with a girl I hate**_

_**She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me**_

_**I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic**_

_**A traitor, I'd trade her in a second**_

"You are the most bigheaded, arrogant, bullying toe rag I have EVER had the misfortune of meeting. I hate you! You haven't changed one bit, Potter!"

James was left, once again, in the middle of a corridor after yet another shouting match with Lily Evans. He watched her turn the corner and vanish out of sight. Sirius came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Better luck next time, mate. Let's go." He started off in the same direction Lily had gone, but looked back when James spoke.

"No."

"What? We can't stand out here all night, Prongs, and you know how Moony is about his chocolate." He gestured towards the basket he was carrying of sweets. The two boys had been on their way back from the kitchens when they ran into Lily.

"No, there will be no next time. I can't take it anymore. I give up, I'm done." His face was determined. Now Sirius was looking at him like he's gone insane.

"Mate, I know that was a little harsh, but she's said worse before. Are you sure?"

James threw his hands up. "Yes. I'm completely bloody positive. I can't take this anymore. I hate her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's just go back to the common room and you can explain this to all of us."

"I hate her, I hate this!" The marauders were in the head common room watching a hysterical James pace back and forth.

"What happened to 'I'll never stop loving her no matter what?'?" Remus was eyeing him skeptically.

"I didn't! That's what I hate. The bloody girl won't get out of my head! I hate that she makes me like this. I can't think, I can't concentrate, I can't sleep, without it having something to do with her! Even the effin bathroom has reminders of her! _She's a backseat driver,_ a_ drama provider, an instant update of the world._ _She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter. She's attractive but bitter."_

_**Did you scream enough to make her cry**_

_**If you turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me**_

_**If you think that I'm not worth your time**_

_**She's a lady**_

_**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**_

_**She's a lady**_

_**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**_

It was completely silent as the boys took this in. James was serious. He always was when it came to Lily.

"So that's it then? You're giving up on her?"

James sighed and sunk into the couch, his hands going into his hair.

"Yes. I'm done. She can date whoever she wants, say what she wants to say and I won't stop her."

None of them heard the small gasp behind the closed door of the head girl's room. A tear rolled down Lily's face without her permission or recognition. Maybe people can change.

_**Take off your shoes**_

_**Come in the room**_

_**And baby let's try not to argue**_

_**Turn out the lights**_

_**Turn on the radio**_

_**How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you**_

_**I'm too busy loving you**_

_**I'm too busy loving you**_

"James?"

He didn't move, willing this to be a dream. Remus and Sirius had left hours ago, leaving him to sulk. But they wouldn't wait, they wouldn't knock, and their voices could reach that pitch.

"Come in."

A redhead peeked around the door, entering the room cautiously.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said it almost automatically.

She noticed the deadpan tone in his voice.

"I really am. I… I don't know."

His face showed his confusion, but only for a second.

"Know what?"

"You."

_**Here I am**_

_**There you go again, again**_

_**And we will not ever be eighteen again, again**_

**Five months later.**

"Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?"

"We're only eighteen."

"War adds to your age. Please, Lily." She looked into his eyes.

"Yes."

_**And I'm worn out of fighting**_

_**And every night you leave crying**_

_**And I could use some time**_

_**And here I am**_

_**There you go again **_

**Four months after their marriage.**

"Alice, have you seen Lily?"

"No." James caught the door just before it slammed.

"I know she's here. I need to see her." He pleaded desperately.

She looked behind the door, where he guessed Lily was hiding.

"Well, she doesn't want to see you."

This time he didn't stop the door as it closed.

_**So here I am and I'm dying**_

_**And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you**_

_**Come back, come back to me**_

_**And I'll take you gladly**_

_**And I'll take you in again**_

**Halloween Night,1981**

"Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

"Stand aside, girl and you might be spared!"

"Good luck, Harry Potter."

_**Did you scream enough to make her cry**_

_**If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me**_

_**If you think that I'm not worth your time**_

_**Did you scream enough to make her cry**_

_**If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me**_

_**If you think that I'm not worth your time**_

_**She's a lady**_

_**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**_

_**Shes a lady**_

_**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**_

**Well that ended differently than I expected… Anyway, review please. Any song requests are welcome, just leave me the title, artist, pairing/situation/person and I'll make it happen.**

**-SaRaPiE :)**


	3. Just Friends LilyJames

**Just Friends- Jonas Brothers Lily/James**

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

I watched Lily walk into transfiguration. It took me six years and now she finally agreed to at least be my friend. I wish it was so much more then casual when we're together. Remus says I should be happy that she even allows that.

_I don't wanna lead you on_

_No But the truth is I've grown fond Yeah_

"James has changed this year Tia, I might actually give him a chance" Tia looked at her best friend skeptically "Who are you and what have you done to Lily?" "I just don't want to lead him on I mean he's actually a decent person this year… don't tell him alright?

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

I groaned and start banging my head against the wall alarming the third year that just asked if me and Lily were going out. Remus apologized and with Sirius' help pulled me away from the wall and up to the head's dorm. "Guys come on let me go!" "Only if you stop hurting yourself every time someone asks that." "Fine, but why is she the only one who can't see we're meant to be together" "Well mate I have a feeling she found your three year plan including the house diagram." James started banging his head on the wall again. "Padfoot! You're not helping!"

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day Yeah_

Another note hit the back of her head. She picked it up and turned around to see James trying to look innocent. She smiled and quickly wrote a reply and tossed it back to him. Wishing they would talk more than notes thrown back and forth in Charms.

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Two Years later_

James was freaking out he couldn't think of anything to write for his vows. He had no idea how the past two years had worked out but the next thing he knew Lily was walking towards him on her fathers arm. All of their friends were grinning, cause now we're more than just friends.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends_

The new Mr. And Mrs. Potter were house shopping talking about their years back in school when they were just friends.

_La la la laLa la la laLa la la la  
When we used to be just friends(when we used to be)La la la laLa la la la (yeah)La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends_

_**Love it or hate it, I wanna know. Any song suggestions are welcome, just tell me the song, artist, pairing/situation/person and i'll make it happen.**_

_**-SaRaPiE :)  
**_


	4. Skater Boy HarryGinnyCho

**Skater Boy- Avril Lavigne Harry/Cho Harry/Ginny  
**

_**He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it any more obvious?**_

_**He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?**_

_**He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

"So like I was saying,"  
"Cho?"  
"Ok how many times are you going to interrupt me?" Marietta screeched at her unfortunate friend.  
"I just thought she would like to know that Harry Potter is staring **again, **but your story must be more important. Please continue." The girl replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
"What? Really? He's looking over here?" Cho hurriedly smoothed down her hair and straightened her robes.  
They all looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough a pair of bright green eyes was found looking back. He threw a slightly embarrassed smile in their direction, only Cho smiled back.  
"This is getting ridiculous, you're so out of his league, and he's a fifth year." Marietta scoffed.  
"Yeah, it's um, annoying, right." Cho was still absentmindedly staring in his direction.

_**He was a skater boy,  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to earth**_

"Er- Cho? Could I have a word with you?" She turned to see Harry standing nervously in the corridor. All her friends started giggling, but she didn't.  
"Okay." The word fell from her lips before she even really thought it over.  
"Er," he said. There was just puzzled silence on her part.  
"Wangoballwime?" he said quickly.  
"Sorry?" she had caught a word of his request.  
"D'you- d'you want to go to the ball with me?" His face was turning bright red.  
"Oh!" she was blushing now too. "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," she was and then again she wasn't. Cedric had asked her earlier and she liked him quite a bit as well.  
"I've already said I'll go with someone else."  
His face fell. "Oh okay, no problem." His expression gave it away, it wasn't okay.  
"I really am sorry." She knew she should've said something else, but she could think of anything.  
"Well-"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, 'bye," she could feel her face burning as she turned.  
"Who are you going with?" she heard called from behind her.  
"Oh- Cedric, Cedric Diggory."  
"Oh right." Now she was the one watching someone walk away.

_**Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone**_

_**She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV  
**_

It had been five years since she turned him down. She married Roger Davies right out of Hogwarts and they had their first child just last year. He was off on a business trip and she was home alone, reading the paper.  
The headline was  
Wizarding Hero and Harpies chaser announce engagement

_After the most recent Quidditch Cup, star chaser Ginny Weasley won much more than a trophy and a title. Eye witness accounts state that Weasley flew to the Minister's box, after the snitch had been caught, to celebrate their great victory. But what awaited her there was a different scene than she expected. Harry Potter was on bended knee with quite the rock. Weasley, of course, said yes immediately. When questioned about the event Ginny said "I love him so much and I couldn't imagine a better person to spend the rest of my life with." They are said to be planning a small family and friends wedding at an undisclosed date._

Cho's heart dropped, she knew she should react like this. She loved Roger, but it still was odd to hear about Harry, who had once been her Harry, getting married. She always thought of him as the love struck boy who asked her to the ball and kissed her under the mistletoe. She wondered if Marietta had heard yet.

_**She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show**_

A few months later she got the invitation.

With each believing the other to  
be a giver of love, a sharer of  
sorrow, a bringer of joy  
and a reason for life  
Ginerva Molly Weasley  
and  
Harry James Potter  
will be joined in marriage  
Friday, August 29  
5 o'clock in the evening.  
They joyfully request your presence to help them celebrate their future life together  
Please RSVP as soon as possible.

"Yes, I just opened it this morning." Cho was chatting with Marietta over coffee. "Do you think you'll be going?"  
"I'm not sure; I'll have to check my calendar. Are you?"  
"I don't know either. Roger's away with work so often, I'll ask him."

_**she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down**_

_**He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss your bride."  
Cho watched as the two people in front of her shared their first kiss as a married couple.  
She felt an unexpected twang of sadness and regret. She couldn't help but think what if I hadn't turned him down. Would that be her standing there in white and Ginny sitting on the pew?

_**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now**_

_**We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends**_

_**Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be**_

_**There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside**_

_**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
can I make it any more obvious?**_

_**We are in love, haven`t you heard?**_  
_**How we rock each other's world!**_

The reception was fantastic, the music was enjoyable and the food was great. Yet, Cho still had that strange feeling of jealousy. She had been talking to old friends she hadn't seen in a while, she just had reminders of how things could have been different. She managed to catch a dance with Harry while Ginny was dancing with one of her brothers.

"Cho, it's great to see you." He was so different from the boy she had met years ago. He was relaxed and now she was the only flustered one. She was looking at him from new eyes; he was tall, handsome, confident, and famous. Yet he still seemed humble and happy.  
"Hello Harry. Congratulations, the ceremony was beautiful."  
He smiled "Thanks, I'll have to tell Ginny you said that, she put so much work into it."  
"Well it paid off nicely," She looked up at his face, but his eyes were looking behind her and she had a feeling she knew who he was staring at. Sure enough she heard Ginny's laughter from the same direction. The unpleasant feeling was back and it was spreading.  
"So how are you and Davies?" Harry brought her attention back to him.  
"Oh, we're fine, he congratulates you as well and apologizes that work has him away so he couldn't come." She was beginning to wish she hadn't either; she shouldn't still have these feelings, no matter how weak they were.

_**I'm with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know.**_

The song ended and Ginny walked over to reclaim her husband. She was radiant, and she looked slightly surprised to see Cho there. "Hello."  
"Congratulations Ginny."  
"Thank you."

_**I'm with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know**_

**The part where Harry asks out Cho has some lines from the 4th book in it. I don't own either. My voice is terrible and my writing abilities aren't fantastic.**

**Alright love it? hate it? Want me to stop writing completely? Have a rainbow sheep chasing you? Review! **_**Any song suggestions are welcome, just let me know the song, artist, paring/situation/person and i'll make it happen!**_

_**-SaRaPiE :)  
**_


	5. Crush LilyJames

**Crush- David Archuleta Lily/James**

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

**LPOV**

I put my phone down after sending yet another text to James. It was Christmas break, 7th year, something had changed and now we're friends. It's weird, first I yell at him, hate him, and don't want anything to do with him. Now I can't wait to talk to him. The minute I got in the car I texted him and we have been at it for three hours. Strange what summer can change.

**JPOV**

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

"Ding" another message from Lily! 'Maybe I don't want to talk to my family… I'd rather talk to you'-L Is it just me or is she flirting?

**LPOV**

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

'Really?'-J Breathe, Lily, breathe. He could have just been surprised, you acted like you hated him for 6 years. Just calm down and reply. Flirting really isn't my thing.

**JPOV**

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

'Yeah of course, you are much less likely to insult me than Petunia'-L

Oh, so I guess she wasn't. Well friends is still a big improvement from years before.

'So if I insult you, you would actually go get something to eat'-J We had been "arguing" earlier about her skipping dinner just to keep talking to me, and to avoid her sister.

'Go for it, depends on how much better you've gotten at comebacks Potter ;) -L

**LPOV**

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

'Ok fine your shirt is ugly'-J

That actually stung, does he really think that or is he just saying that to get me to eat? It's not like he would remember what I was wearing _**you remember his clothes**_ that's different _**how?**_ it's just most guys don't remember stuff like clothes. _**James isn't like most guys**_ Ugh! Shut up!

**JPOV**

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? _

_Is there more? _

_Is there more?_

'That doesn't surprise me'-L

'uh… huh?'-J '

The fact that you remember what my shirt looks like'-L

'Oh so now you're calling me a stalker?'-J

'You said it not me!'-L

**(still JPOV)**

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

Of course I remember her clothes, and her hair, and her perfume. Hell I could even tell you what type of trunk she had! But she can know that, or anyone else either. Padfoot already says I'm whipped, Moony would tell me maybe she'd say yes this time, and Wormtail, well I wouldn't tell him. But what do I have to lose? If she freaks I can just blame Sirius.

**LPOV**

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

' I remember a lot about you Lils'-J

What is that supposed to mean? 'I don't know whether I should slap you and yell stalker or hug you and say aw'-L

'I'd prefer the hug'-J I sucked in a breath.

I mean it sounds a lot less painful and embarrassing'-J

and it's gone in seconds. That's the worst part about talking to James, unless you see his face, you can't tell if he's serious.

**JPOV**

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

'Oh that makes sense'-L

'Disappointed?'-J

'A little… I don't have a reason to hit you ;)'-l

'I propose a compromise, I get a hug and you get to hit me'-J

'deal :) '-L

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! please! :) and just fyi the bold stuff in one of lily's P0V thingies is her talking to herself... anyway REVIEW! any song suggestions are welcome just tell me the song, artist, pairing/situation/person and i'll work on it  
**

**-SaRaPiE :)**


	6. Break Even SnapeLilyJames

**Break Even- The Script- Snape/Lily**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
'Coz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even._

As Severus Snape lay on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, his life flashed before his eyes. Every happy moment involved a flash of red hair. As his eyes searched the room, they met hers. In that moment he knew her son deserved to know, he could never hate him. He was just too much like his mother. He gave in to the memories, allowing himself to watch as he pushed them away. The hardest one was the moment she said yes.

_Her best days will be some of my worst,  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,  
While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,  
'Coz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even_

He gave in to the memories, allowing himself to watch as he pushed them away. The hardest one was the moment she said yes. James Potter, the bane of his existence, his enemy, had finally gotten the girl. Thinking back, he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Maybe that's why he hated him so much. When Lily's parents died and her sister disowned her, Severus wouldn't have been able to comfort her in the ways James did. Snape would have been a shoulder to cry on, but not someone to make her forget her pain.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even, even no._

The second to worst moment in his life came into view. "I don't need help from a filthy, little MUDBLOOD!" One word, one two syllable word, ended the best thing that ever happened to him.  
He was congratulated by his classmates, later that same day, for finally getting rid of the girl and in one of the best ways. He supposed the only person who would truly knew how he felt about losing her was the one he couldn't stand.

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.  
'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name._

She had both our hearts. She had both of us, but only one was wanted, needed. Now her son needs something from me. He'll get it, in memory of Lily Evans.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome. Any song requests, just leave me the title, artist, pairing/situation/person and I'll make it happen.**

**-SaRaPiE :)  
**


End file.
